¿Qué tiene de malo disfrutar de un pasatiempo?
by honeyxblood
Summary: El otro día me disponía a tocar el Shamisen cuando las pequeñas Maru y Moro ingresaron a la sala y, tras escuchar durante un rato, comentaron: ¡Hey Watanuki!, no tocas esa pieza muy bien ¿verdad? -   ¡FELIZ AÑO 2011!


**Un pequeño homenaje al manga XXXHOLIC ahora "ROU" . Puede contener un poco de Spoiler, si no estas al día con las Ovas y sitúa 10 años luego de la desaparición de Yuuko.  
**

_**DISCLAIMER: ×××HOLiC**_** es un manga anime del grupo CLAMP que se edita periódicamente en Japón en la revista Young Magazine desde el año 2003. Todos los personajes de este fic les pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué tiene de malo disfrutar de un pasatiempo?**

El otro día me disponía a tocar el Shamisen cuando las pequeñas Maru y Moro ingresaron a la sala y, tras escuchar durante un rato, comentaron: ¡Hey Watanuki!, no tocas esa pieza muy bien ¿verdad?

No, no la toco bien. Soy un desertor en el arte del Shamisen. Cualquier estudiante serio de música respingaría al escuchar mi ejecución, pero no me importa. He disfrutado tocando mal el Shamisei por muchos años.

También soy feliz cuando canto, aunque mal, y cuando dibujo, aunque mal también (Antes disfrutaba cocinando mal, pero lo he hecho durante tanto tiempo que me he vuelto bastante buen cocinero).

No me avergüenza mi incompetencia en esos terrenos. Una o dos cosas las hago bien , y eso debería ser suficiente para cualquiera.

Por desgracia, ha pasado de moda hacer mal las cosas. Que cualquier dama o caballero cantara un poco, pintara un poco o tocara un poco de violín era un distintivo de su categoría social. No era necesario que fuera muy bueno en esas artes.

Pero en el mundo competitivo en el que vivimos parece como si tuviéramos que ser "Expertos", inclusive tratándose de nuestros pasatiempos.

Para tonificar el cuerpo no basta con ponerse unos zapatos de lona o tenis y caminar con más o menos esfuerzo alrededor de la manzana un par de veces. Sería uno el hazmereír de los corredores "serios" (los que corren a más de 32 Kilómetros a la semana con una banda en la cabeza, un traje deportivo que cuesta un dineral y tenis de lujo).

El calzado es verdaderamente algo importante. Si usted dice que está pensando practicar algún deporte, lo primero que los aficionados le preguntarán es ¿qué tipo de suelas? ¿qué marca ? No es el momento adecuado para mencionar que: "los tenis que usaba en la preparatoria todavía están muy bien conservados".

Y eso que los corredores no son ni remotamente tan presuntuosos como los bailarines excéntricos. Por si usted no lo sabe, "ir a bailar" ya no significa ponerse un lindo vestido o traje y dar unas cuantas vueltas en el salón de baile con acompañante favorito, el sábado por la noche. "Bailar significa enfundarse en ropa muy ceñida _ mallas y calentadores para piernas_ y luego sudar durante seis horas de ejercicios de calentamiento, cinco horas de ballet y cuatro horas de clases de jazz. Semana tras semana.

Antes hacíamos esas cosas por diversión, o simplemente para relajarnos. Ahora el espíritu de competencia en cualquier pasatiempo es probablemente tan duro como el que encontramos en el trabajo .

"Vaya te ha dado por tejer " me dijo Himawari ya hace un tiempo atrás "deja que te enseñe el adorable suéter que hice para tí Watanuki, lleva un trenzado doble, bodoques en relieve y doce venaditos que saltan por todo el canesú. Dōmeki tiño la lana. Hasta ese momento yo me entusiasmaba viendo los pocos centímetros que crecía cada semana mi bufanda amarilla de puntos elástico. Todo lo que quería era algo que me mantuviera las manos ocupadas mientras esperaba a algún cliente. Ese año fue primero de abril, Himawari es ahora una buena esposa.

¿Se ha dado cuenta Yuuko de lo que esto ocasiona a todos los pequeños? La hija de una clienta está empeñada en meterse en la mejor escuela de gimnasia "He empezado tarde" me explicó, "y sólo puedo practicar cinco o seis horas a la semana, así que mi técnica tal vez no esté al nivel de esa escuela". La niña sólo tiene nueve años y ni siquiera quiere ser una gimnasta cuando crezca; quiere ser enfermera. Le pregunté en qué se divertía en sus horas libres. "Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo libre", contestó. "Estoy muy ocupada con la tarea, la gimnasia y las lecciones de flauta. Ahora tengo lecciones de flauta tres veces a la semana, así que tengo una buena probabilidad de entrar en la orquesta estatal".

No estoy en contra de la superación personal. La ambición, el empeño y el deseo de distinguirse son admirables dentro de ciertos límites, pero ya no sé donde están esos límites. Conozco personas que evitan actividades de las que podrían disfrutar porque no tienen tiempo o la energía para dedicarse a ellas "seriamente".

Tengo noticias de un cliente que siempre ha querido aprender otro idioma. Hace años lo oigo quejarse de no tener tiempo para estudiarlo. Le hice notar que un curso nocturno de francés o italiano sólo le tomaría un par de horas a la semana, pero lo sigue posponiendo. Sospecho que en realidad para lo que no tiene tiempo es para adquirir plena fluidez en un año, y que cualquier nivel más bajo de perfección lo avergonzaría.

Creo que ya es hora de que pongamos un hasta aquí todo esto. Cada uno de nosotros debería comprometerse a emprender algo nuevo este año, y asegurarse de que nunca será maestro en ello. Cantar gran ópera solo. Modelar figuras de arcilla, aunque sean un poco raras. Se por experiencia que los soufflés aun cuando queden aplastados saben bastante bien . Lo importante es disfrutar de ser otra vez aprendiz de algo, de redescubrir el placer de perder el tiempo en forma creativa. Si lo encuentra difícil, pídale a cualquier niño de dos años que le enseñe. Los pequeñines tienen el don de dedicarse a lo imposible con deleite; el fracaso repetido no logra desanimarlos. Dōmeki es experto en el arte de perder el tiempo.

En cuanto a mí se refiere, estoy empezando a perder la línea, así que pienso aprender a jugar al tenis. No parece demasiado difícil. En cuanto Kohane me de un par de lecciones estaré jugando mal en poquísimo tiempo. Añadiré a Domeki gusta visitarnos sin previo aviso, no ha cambiado nada.

¡Feliz Año! Aún espero tu regreso Yuuko.

**Kimihiro Watanuki**


End file.
